The Courtesan
by XquizitSimplicity
Summary: She hated them, with every fiber of her being she couldn't stand them. But now as fate would have it she was to play a mistress to one, and not just any one, he was the Lord of the Western lands.


**A/N:** It's been on my mind the whole day; I needed to get it out.

**INTRODUCTION**

My blood ran cold, my throat constricted as my heart beat wildly against my chest. I knew throughout my whole life I would be chosen, but not by this, but not by their kind. The reason why my parents we're killed, the reason why I was forced to submit to being what I was. I hated them with a burning passion and now I would play concubine to one. Did the fates hate me so that I was forced to such lengths? Did I tempt the God of misfortune so much that he chooses to retaliate against in such a manner? I didn't know why, nor did I choose to seek the reason. One look from his eyes told it all, he was a predator and I was his chosen prey.

"Higurashi, Kagome." The voice of my elder sister called out causing me to retreat from my musings. I planted my mask perfectly well as I pushed back the feelings of disgust and walked towards the monster in front of me. He held his hand out offering his assistance as I lifted my leg up and climbed atop the beautiful black stallion that was taking me to my death. I resisted the urge to scream as the ugly thing took the reins and led me away from the life I once knew.

"Goodbye imouto." I heard the melodic voice of my older sister call out. I didn't turn around for fear that if I did, I would not do anything else but jump from the animal I was sitting upon and run to her; completely ruining the kimono she bought me for this special day. That alone was enough reason for me to stop myself as I kept my eyes focused on the road ahead.

"It will not be a long travel Miss." The green imp muttered in my direction. I didn't bother replying as I lifted my head up high forcing back the tears I knew were threatening to spill. I had to be strong, I couldn't show any weakness. The job of a Geiko was to show her emotions through art; I was taught to live, breathe, and know it all, the finer things in life, music, I had to attain a vast knowledge of the world around me – from languages to culture to the proper mannerisms used for different people of ranking. But now I was being taken in as a high lord's courtesan, a concubine, nothing but a high paid prostitute used for sexual exploitation. I hated myself, I hated the world around me, but most importantly I hated yokai. With every fiber of my being, with every beat of my heart I hated the powerful beasts more and more. The death of my parents so vivid in my mind that I could almost taste the blood that was spilled; with one deep thrust of air I took in the fresh scents of the morning around me – and as I opened my eyes nothing but trees surrounded my vision, trees and the lining of the huge castle I would be spending the rest of my nights and days in, my new prison.

"Open the gates!" The imp called out before bopping one of the guards on the head impatiently. I could tell from the look in his eyes he could kill the small thing but chose not to. All I felt was fear and power radiating off of the huge grounds as yokai's of different variety surrounded the place. A look of disgust passed over my eyes as I noticed the look of lust in theirs; Jealousy glowing profusely from most of their female counterparts as they huffed and stuck their nose in the air at me, a _human_. I chose to brush it off for the time being as I reached my hand up to my neck where the only thing of my parents I had laid. The ball felt warm as I looked down at the small pink jewel resting in between my thumb and index finger.

"We are here." An irritated voice called out causing my attention to drift from the small memorabilia to the thing extending his hand out to me.

"My apologies." I replied with a neutral tone before easily stepping down to the ground without his help. He raised one tiny eyebrow at me before muttering his thoughts and walking through the shoji doors located in front of the steps. With practiced skill I lifted my kimono up to my ankles and stepped on to the cool cement before taking off my getas and following after the impatient toad. We walked aimlessly around the massive building for what seemed like centuries before stopping in front of four sets of shoji doors.

"This is your quarters the master will be in shortly." He stated before opening one of the screens and giving me a tour of the grand room. It was beautiful to say the least with a bit of a Mediterranean style, the shoji doors that were used for an exit seemed to be designed specifically for my tastes. A massive Chinese dragon adorned the four shoji doors while sakura blossoms surrounded it. Although the entrance was plain I could already tell I would grow fond of this room.

"Excuse me my lady." A soft feminine voice called out from the door. I turned halfway and called her in before taking a seat on a dark blue futon located in front of a huge wall mirror.

"My name is Maya and I will be the one here to assist you with your clothing." She stated with a low bow before walking in my direction and kneeling behind me. I nodded my reply before allowing her to undo the trinkets placed inside my hair. After a few minutes she set them all inside a small box and brushed out any imperfections I may have obtained. Her strokes were soft and relaxing as she gently threaded the hard bristles through my long hair. For a few moments I relaxed my shoulders and let her magic fingers continue to take me away.

"Forgive me my lady but for a human you have exceptional beauty." She spoke softly as she parted three sections of my hair and braided it.

"It is both a gift and a curse." Her eyes seemed to widen as I finally spoke.

"Of course my lady." She replied before setting down her utensils and standing up. "If you need anything else…"

"Be sure to call you." I finished knowingly earning a nod in return. I tilted my head to the side for a moment before letting out a sigh as the soft thud of the screen closing entered my hearing. The birds chirping outside stirred up a deep loneliness within me as I stared at reflection in the huge glass mirror.

"Pain is just weakness leaving the body." I told myself as I wiped away a stray tear. A small smudge appeared instantly giving me no choice but to take a cloth and dip it in to the washing basin close by. The cool feel of the water running through my fingers eased my pains a bit as I took out the small cloth and wrung it dry. With careful movements I placed it over my face and wiped off all the makeup painted on by my elders.

"I prefer you natural." A silky baritone voice called out causing me to open my eyes up instantly and stare up in to a pair of the most beautiful shade of gold I had ever seen. I chose not to speak as I just sat there in a daze but before I knew it he was behind me freeing my hair from the bondage it was in.

"A miko." I heard him growl as my reiki sprang to life electrifying him with one touch.

"A yokai." I replied before turning my body around to face him. I blinked in disbelief as I chose not to believe in the man before me. He was practically a God sent to earth as I took in all his features. Perfection was the only word to describe him as I unknowingly reached my hand up to trace his features. He felt smooth to the touch as I cupped his face, who would have thought that something so dangerous could be so beautiful?


End file.
